Daniel X: The lost
by A.J.RITE
Summary: After being taunted by a non-List alien Daniel decides to go Arizona and in doing so got more than he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The blackened canvas silently hanged in the sky a thin layer of clouds shamefully drift across the barren skyscape. The only three of its prized charms remains now muted and dimed by the plans and satellites that mercilessly crawls across its once beautiful form. In a scream of pain and agony the sky spilt itself in two, a thin line of vibrant color expanding out ward mixing together incasing the earth in a blinding white light. Then with great skill and ease created a new charm from the light; a star which bleached the land below it. Do to the new stars size and radiance did not stay in its birth place for long slowly falling to the earth losing its holy glow and majesty, leaving a liquid white orb on the cold ground. The orb began to wiggle and roll about the restless life with in eager to be released to see the world for which it admirers.

Thin thread like tendrils emerged from the orb quickly spinning and weaving in to each other creating long slender bone arms and hands. Small pink muscles and tendons holding it together, the skeletal limbs crash to the ground cracking the soil beneath it. Digging it's dagger like finger slowly into the earth sensing all of the life beneath it. A wonderful chaotic dance of nature swilling between its finger tips. 'Such as the way of the universe free from the grip civilization.' The skeletal life form thought as the orb twisted contorting itself into a large spear like skull.

Its jaw and teeth warped in to a permeant smile. The life from empty abysses for eyes scanned the beautiful planet around it, bright lights shining over the horizon. An earthling settlement noisily unaware of entity miles by, even more unware of the potential their kind held. A Flexible snake like spine shooting out of the base of the skull extending past its shoulders, coiling as it touched the ground. The serpent like skeleton quickly sculled a crossed the dusty ground, his champion had served him well, truly this planet was perfect place for its demise. The entity's spine shift and wiggles as it sniffed the dust air thin pink muscles in its nostrils expanding and contacting despite the dust and basic toxins the air was easier to inhale than acidic gas it's used to. Pleased with its surrounding it opened its jaw a bright red organs connecting to it spine the skeleton began sucking in air inflating the red masses, and with a sudden snap of its jaw the entity scream in a choir of millions inhuman voices. Waves of sound echoing across the summoning forth its champion from beyond the stars.

Daniel awoke, cold sweat dripping down his face, jumping out of his bed quick grabbing The List searching audio files of alien outlaws with advance vocal abilities hundreds upon hundreds of results many of them dead or no longer earth. "Daniel?" his bed room door creaked open Daniel smiled recognizing Melody's golden hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"What are you doing up?" Daniel asked her

"I was going to ask you that." She asked

"Working I think I might be leaving soon." He answered Melody's face turning sullen

"So soon?" she whispered

"Yes, I would stay but, the longer I stay here more I put Terra Firma in danger." Daniel attempting an apology

"Well maybe this ti-"Melody spoke only for Daniel to cut her off

"no." he said

"I know you won't want me to get hurt." She blushed

"Or worse." Suddenly the phone range Melody rushing to get it. A few minutes later she stepped back in hand the phone to Daniel

"For you." she spoke her face pale

"Hello." Daniel took the phone placing it to his ear

"Daniel! Thank god you're still here." Special agent Martin voice came though his voice sounding trouble

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked

"You know, that thing from a few weeks ago, the tear shaped thing." Martin said

"Yes?" Daniel had been inform of a massive extraterrestrial migration from earth a fish or tear shape object being commonly reported

"It's back and it sent a message I think you should hear this." Martin's voice shortly cut out as a recording began to play.

"Daniel? Almighty alien hunter." A male teenage voice with a mocking regal tone spoke to him "I know you're down there listening to me. Do not fear, I'm not on the list, not yet at least" the voice chuckled "you mister X can refer to me as my stage name." Daniel switched the phone to speaker griping The List "Aulkoq'ton." Daniel's heart skipped a beat as the voice laugh showing a more malevolent side "oh how a wish we could see your face! I'll be staying in the U.S.A, Arizona, if you want to hunt me down but, please don't go hunt down murder something else okay." The recording stopped.

"So what is the Aulkoq'ton?" Agent Martins voice returned Daniel switched the phone off speaker.

"Aulkq'ton is a P'rayllik to human's they're elves and fairies humanoid but clearly not human." Daniel explained "Aulkq'ton is mystery, a wild card, everything about him is kept in the dark." An impressive feat knowing how connected the universe is with its information.

"So he's a threat." Martin became serious

"Doubt it despite a P'rayllik's intelligent and accuracy with long rang weapons they're weak and extremely passive" Daniel said noticing that last P'rayllik to be on the list barley reached the thousands before being killed.

"Why did he send that message?" Martin questioned him "it seem he want you to find him?"

"No clue" Daniel muttered "but I'll go check it out." taking the list searching for a flite to Phoenix "I'll contacted you if I need back up, trust me."

"Fine but be careful." Agent Martin sighed and hanged up Daniel looked up Melody had left the room he quickly grabbed a backpack there a flite leaving for Arizona in an hour if he teleports to the airport he could take that one. Suddenly the phone rang out Daniel answer the phone.

"Hello." Daniel speaks

"Dan-Daniel!" The voice of a young girl say in a panic

"Who is this?" Daniel asks worried but, no response and a click, he put the phone down seemingly forgetting the panicked voice. An uneventful filet later Daniel stand in the crowed Sky Harbor airport people rushing from place to place as if their lives depended on it, a little too much like they lives depended on it. "Excuses me miss." Daniel walked over to a disheveled woman her purse falling off her shoulders "do you need help?"

"Oh no, no, no, no." the woman nearly screaming at the site of him

"Where you heading." Daniel asked

"Oh um." The woman mutter something in an inhuman language "none of your business." moving away from him

"What with the evacuation of Terra Feirma?" dropping all formality.

"Because of you!" the woman's voice crackled "it's coming for you we all leaving so we don't get caught in the cross fire."

"The Aulkq'ton?" Daniel asked

"You wish!" the woman gave an unnatural smile "he's only here because you're trespassing on his territory."

"What!" Daniel said shocked sudden revelation of P'rayllik still trying to calm territory on earth.

"Don't be such a dummy." The woman looked confused "If you want to survive stop hunting and grow a brain." She quickly hiked up her bag and walked off.

Sensing no reason to fallow her Daniel left the airport and successful got himself an apartment in a nearby suburb. Collapsing down on a bed he made he garbed the backpack that held The List felling that there was something else in the bag something alive.

_**(AN: here is first chapter I hope you enjoyed it.)**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Daniel held up a deep purple ball of short silky fur, roughly the size of soft ball; it kicked its rabbit-like feet attempting to escape his grip. Daniel lessened his grip cupping the small alien in both hands, the ball of fluff a pair of blue eye with horizontal pupils reminiscent of goat's eyes, it had no visible mouth but continued make a high pitched winning sound. "Hey, there little guy." Daniel put the down the creature it's blue eyes filled with confusion and terror "its ok, I'm not going to hurt you." he holds his hand out to the puff ball, the ball of fluff shifts and tilts its body. Daniel recognize the small ball of fluff as a rare alien rodent, known as the Rorti, being hunted near to extinction do to a rumor that its fur could withstand a blast from an Opus 24/24 ; Daniel knew very well it was a lie. The small Rorti squeaked hoping back in the bag, Daniel sighed detecting no danger from the rodent or elsewhere dropped his head on to his pillow and fell asleep.

The school secretary mumbled over her desk, in was the middle of August and most schools in the Phoenix area had already started. "Daniel and Johnathan " the secretary shouted again Daniel looked up as young man presumably Johnathan stood up ,long messy brown hair, dark eyes and with a gray jacket and long blue jeans unusual attire for the Midwestern heat.

"Yes?" Johnathan spoke his voice a mix of boredom and anxiety. Daniel slowly stood up he didn't plan for someone to have the same last name that he was using but, he guessed would have to deal with it.

"Here's your class schedules." the secretary said with disinterest the two of them took their schedules Daniel looked over his it was a normal high school schedule to be expected.

"Um miss?" Johnathan spoke showing his schedule to the secretary. "There's a mistake." the secretary looked over the schedule tiredly.

"Nope its fine." she said before turning back to her computer, Daniel glanced over to the other schedule then back at his, the two schedules were identical! "Just go through the day." the older woman groaned "if there is any problem with it you can change it any time this week." The messy hair teen nodded muttering something under his breath before leaving the office Daniel staying behind the secretary looking up at him as if to say 'not you to'.

"Sorry miss but I couldn't help but notice." Daniel began trying to be nice. "That me and Jonathan have the same classes."

"You two are related aren't you?" she asked bluntly

"No, actually I've never met him before." Daniel answered, confused how about being related happed to do with that classes someone got.

"Well, where sorry." She forced an apology "Do want to change it or?" she trailed off looking at him.

"I'll go through the day." He said since Aulkoq'ton wasn't on The List, Daniel could leave at any time, so his schedule did real matter. 'Yet.' He remembered the regal voice from the recording as he left the office, Aulkoq'ton was planning to do something that would get him on The List and he needed to stop him before that.

"Here take this, I'll print the notes." Were only words that greeted him, when he entered the first class, geometry. Daniel was handed test by the teacher who immediately turned around heading back to his paper filled desk, only to be stopped Johnathan rising his hand "Yes?" The teacher sighed as Daniel took a seat.

"Um, I-I'm done." The messy haired teen stuttered.

"Let me check it." The teacher took his test and stared at the test and then to the dark eyed teen "John, please come outside." The teacher looked down at him, at first Daniel thought nothing it he was too preoccupied on how to approach the test but, fourth class and teacher to take Johnathan out of the class Daniel started to take note. then lunch came Daniel found a shaded place outside he unzipping his backpack the Rorti popping out of the bag chewing on an old candy bar, wrapper and all being slowly sucked into its purple fur.

"Hey!" he scuffed the rodent's fur, he had forgotten the ball of fluff was in his backpack. He scooped up the rodent who squeaked and hopped back into the bag. Daniel slung the bag over his shoulder and stood as the bell rang turn the corner to see John laying sprawled out staring up at small black rectangle a decorative snake coiled around it. Snake's open jaws released a blueish flame, the messy haired teen looked up and instantly jumped up snapping the snakes' mouth.

"I-I don't worry, I just carry a lighter to watch the flame…dance." He explained, Daniel noticed that Johnathan was kind of weird, but weird in the average human teen scenes "Uh sorry." John said

"For?" Daniel questioned his apology

"Getting stuck with me." Johnathan shoved his hands into his jacket pocket "You should change your schedule." He walked away.

"Class is this way you know." Daniel point out making the teen, turn around and run past him. After school, Daniel felt like he wasted the whole day without learning anything new. He walked down the street back to his apartment he couldn't do much with an endangered rodent in his backpack.

He was grasping at straws going to school, P'rayllik long life span's mostly meant that they the majority of their life in childhood or adolescents. Most human tale of elves and friaries aren't the most accurate way to deal with them; P'rayllik like the things human's made them just do whatever they want. Daniel suddenly drew a mental blank just like the elusive figure he was chasing he knew very little about the race, the specie of what he was up against and why was that? He need to do some research on the P'rayllik, Aulkoq'ton , the more he thought the he feel like he was being lead into a trap.

"Stop." Daniel jumped hearing what he believed was the Aulkoq'ton's voice but, on a quick examination realized standing in the the middle of the road was Johnathan was stand in the middle of road his back to Daniel.

"Stop what?" Daniel asked, had Daniel been fallowing him? He had thought he was going back to the apartment. Then he felt it was sudden he didn't think John had fell it. "Hey move!" Daniel dropped his bag and pushed the out of the way as large fissure formed underneath them.

(AN: sorry I have posted in some time. Fell free complain.)


End file.
